Not Another Cliche Love Story!
by SmartassChef14
Summary: Completely AU, ryro. Probably will be funny, not angsty and most likely a little cliche. Obviously. : R&R, please. Flame too if you want, Pyro would love it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not Another Cliche Love Story!

Fandom: X-Men movieverse

Characters: ensemble

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU, Ryro. Probably will be funny, not angsty and most likely a little cliche.

Author's Notes: Parts will probably be very short.

Marie stared at her menu, absentmindedly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was supposed to meet a friend here but, knowing Kitty, something cute had walked by and she's forgotten. Oh, well. This place had good hot chocolate and better brownies so not a complete waste of time. Not to mention, the very cute boy at the corner table who might just be looking at her. Kitty would be so upset she missed this guy. Okay, he was definitely looking at her.

She stared at him for a few seconds, as if trying to figure something out and he fervently hoped that she hadn't assumed he was gay just because he was here with a guy friend. Who wasn't gay either. He thought. So he winked at her, and she blushed. Honest to God, tomato cheeks blushed. He hadn't met a girl who was any kind of modest or who even knew how to blush in a while, let alone one that looked like that. In fact, he hadn't met a girl that looked like that in a while. There were the usual drop-dead gorgeous girls, of course, but she had something that set her apart that he couldn't quite put his finger on.Something very unique and undeniably interesting. He liked it.

Marie waved the waiter over and ordered her hot chocolate and brownie to go, avoiding the eyes of the man who she could feel staring at her still. The attention wasn't entirely unwelcome but she wasn't used to it.

"Hello? John?" Bobby waved his hand into front of his friend's face.

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go?" Bobby swiveled his head in the direction John was staring but all he saw was an empty table.

"Nowhere." Damn, she left. She'd been way more interesting then whatever Bobby-boy had been going on about.

"Well, anyways. I met this great girl the other day and..."

Marie hurried out the door of the coffee shop and pulled out her cell phone. Odds were, Kitty'd just gotten caught up in something but might as well check in.

"Kit?"

"Oh, hey. Whatcha doing?"

"I'm just leaving the coffee shop you were supposed to meet me at."

"Oh, god, I am soo sorry. I just got distracted and..."

"I know. It's fine, only the 3rd time this month. I'm just kidding, Kit. But I will remember this and one day when you least expect it you will have to make it up to me."

"Right. Anywho, I met the cutest guy the other day and he invited me to a party that he and his friends are throwing this weekend and you should soo go with me."

"I don't know, Kit."

"Come on, please. For me?"

"Alright, fine. But you owe me, okay?"

End Part One.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Not Another Cliche Love Story! Part 2.

Fandom: X-Men movieverse

Characters: ensemble

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU, Ryro. Probably will be funny, not angsty and most likely a little cliche.

Author's Notes: Parts will probably be very short.

Marie stirred her drink boredly. She already regretted coming to this party and it'd only been 20 minutes. Kitty was off somewhere with her boy-toy. So far, it'd been one of those cliche drunken high school/frat parties. She'd nearly been puked on twice.

Never mind, three times.

Right. She was leaving now, no matter what Kitty said. She had a whole bevy of excuses and besides that she could leave if she wanted too. She'd driven herself, knowing that Kitty'd probably end up staying the night. Kitty probably wouldn't even notice. Actually, considering the position she and Bobby were in, Kitty definately wouldn't notice. Typical Kit. Marie swung her purse a little higher onto her shoulder and made her way to the door. She just hoped that she could get her car out. She groped blidly down the stairs and wished she'd brought the small keycahin flashlight she just got with her. Making her way across the parking lot, she stumbled, dropping her keys in the process. She kneeled and began feeling for them, cursing under her breath.

"Are you okay?"

She started, scratching the palm of her hand on a unusually large chunk of gravel. Tonight was just not her night.

"I'm fine." She bit off, taking her frustations out on this stranger.

"I can tell." He remarked dryly, bending down, picking up her keys and handing them to her. She looked up to thank him, however grudgingly, and froze.

'Oh My God,' she thought.

It was the guy from the coffee shop.

"Uhhh... Hi." She said, mentally wishing she didn't get so tongue-tied aroung strangers, particularly of the male and cute variety.

"Hi," He replied, amused, "You look familar. Have I seen you before?"

"Yeah," she managed, "The other day, at the coffee shop, 'Chocolat'?"

"Oh, yeah. You wouldn't stop staring at me." God, he looked good.

"You was staring at me!"

"That's not the way I remember it but let's agree to disagree, at least for now." He readched out to help her up but she ignored it and stood on her own, indignant. "My name's John."

"Pleasure to meet you. Thanks for your help." SHe began to walk away but he followed, still talking,

"Look, I get that you must've had a really bad time, I know the kinds of parties Bobby throws, but how about you let me make it up to you? Have dinner with me. I promise I won't bite. Unless you're into that kind of thing."

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry." And of course, her stomach picked that exact moment to growl. She cursed mentally.

"Then watch me eat. Please?" When she still shook her head no, he grasped her elbow, "I won't took no for an answer. I insist. I have handcuffs, if necessary."

He began gently pulling her towards the car and about halfway there she decided to just give up. At the very least she got a free meal. He smiled and opened the passenger's door of his car for her. The drive to the nearby 'burger joint,' as he called it, was mostly silent, except for his explaining where they were going and the radio.

The place was called, funnily enough, Joe's Burger Joint and smelled of bleach and old fries someone had tried to mask with Lysol. Hopefully, the food would be better, although that wasn't saying much.

John led her to the bar with a hand on the small of her back and she wondered if he was just being polite or if he was showing that she was off-limits. The place was mostly empty, only two tables occupied. Of course, that might be considered full, since they were the only tables. Everything else was bar seating. They took a seat at the aforementioned bar and she began munching on a container of peanuts while he talked to the bartender. After a minute or so, he turned back to her,

"So. You still haven't told me your name. I think it's only fair, considering you know mine."

"Marie." She finished the peanuts and moved onto pistachios, fiddling with a shell she couldn't quite open. What kind of bar had pistachios, anyways? He took the nut from her and, still smiling that infuriating smile, oopened it easily, popping it into his mouth.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Marie."

To Be Continued In Part Three.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Not Another Cliche Love Story! Part 3.

Fandom: X-Men movieverse

Characters: ensemble

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU, Ryro. Probably will be funny, not angsty and most likely a little cliche.

Author's Notes: Parts will probably be very short. Part Four's already done so it'll be posted soon.

Marie stumbled out of bed and into her slippers, smiling. She was not by any means a morning person but, between last night, which had started out bad but ended well, and what she had to look forward to today, she was in a rather cheery mood. She had gotten a new job at the bakery down the street, one of those tiny corner places, and it was an incredible opportunity. She was very excited about it.

And then there was the other reason. Last night had been incredible. She hadn't had that much fun in a while, or that level of good food. Of course, the company hadn't been bad. John had turned out to be a very nice, funny guy. The night had seemed like it couldn't get any worse but all in all, it ended well. They'd left after agreeing to get together again some time soon.

Making her way into the kitchen, she grabbed a cup of coffee and put a couple pop-tarts in the toaster. She grabbed the milk and the sugar, adding alot to her coffee. This was her morning routine. She loved it. Any second now the phone would ring her mother on the other end, calling to see how 'life' was going and to 'subtly' try to find out if there were any potential son-in-laws in the future. It was tradition and, while occasionally annoying, mostly amusing.

Right on time.

"Hey, Mom."

"Good morning, dear."

"Yes, it is."

"You sound especially happy this morning." Her mother couldn't hide her feelings for all the tea in China nd her mom loved tea.

"I am." Marie replied, enjoying herself.

"Why is that?" Her mom questioned, sounding slightly impatient. Odds were Dad was having a post-hangover (read: perverted and blunt) morning.

Unable to resist, she replied, "I just had a really good night, is all," and grinned, waiting for the fall-out.

"Oh, Good Lord. Marie, you didn't..." Trust her mom to hate Dad's dirty mind but read so much into so little, "Don, come here and listen to your daughter."

Marie could hear her mother explain the situation to her dad, Don, and a few moments later her father picked up the phone.

"Marie, did you get laid last night?" He asked gruffly and her mom gasped.

"No, dad." She replied, fighting a laugh. Definitely a post-hangover morning.

"There, Sarah, happy?" He said before hanging up.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Mom?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Can I call you back?" Mrs. D'Ancanto asked, sounding as if she was paying attention to something else.

"Of course, Mom. Buh-bye." Marie hung up and finally let out the laugh she'd been holding in. God, how she loved her family.

John glared at the computer screen and jabbed at a couple of keys. He was frustrated out of his skull, he'd been awake since five in the morning and last night he'd forgotten to get that girl's - Marie's - number. Best date he'd been on in at least 3 months and he forgot to get her number. Figures. Plus he officially hated computers. Stupid friggin' machine had been frozen for the longest time and it wouldn't do anything!

Bobby stepped up behind him and, used to John messing up the computers,swiftly unplugged and re-plugged the power cord.

John groaned and, waiting for it to load, muttered,

"I hate my job."

He worked doing customer service at Comcast. You wouldn't believe the number of calls they got. Then again, maybe you would. It was just a placeholder job until he could find one he actually liked, which it looked like would never happen, considering he'd worked here for a year. Bobby'd gotten him the job. Makes sense, huh? Bobby was just as much a Boss's pet as he'd been a teacher's pet when they were in school.

An annoying ringing echoed in his ears and he sighed as he pressed the button on his headset,

"Hello, Comcast Customer Service."

He winced as angry shouting was his only answer. John glanced at the clock and, almost smiling, noticed that it was time for his lunch break. Well, in five minutes but who cared? Ahh, lunch. Ahh, a break. He signaled to the Asian looking girl across the room and she smiled at him. He transferred the angry caller to her. She loved those calls, god knows why. Knowing Jubilee. the only other sane person there, at least in his view, she'd disconnect the man's service temporarily or something. She gave him a thumbs-up and he grabbed his coat and headed out the door and down the street.

End Part Three.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Not Another Cliche Love Story! Part 4.

Fandom: X-Men movieverse

Characters: ensemble

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU, Ryro. Probably will be funny, not angsty and most likely a little cliche. In honor of Psych getting cleared of all charges.

Author's Notes: Parts will probably be very short.

Marie grabbed a couple cranberry-almond muffins and a coffee, depositing them at a couple's table. They barely took the time to thank her, completely wrapped up in each other. The door swung open and the bells chimed as she headed back to the counter. She started to put donuts in a box for a to-go order and, at the sound of the small service bell chiming repeatedly, she spoke over her shoulder,

"Just a second."

John leaned his elbows on the counter and grinned. This was just the thing he needed to turn his day around. He hit the bell again, just to be obnoxious.

She spun around, thinking to herself how impatient some people could be, and nearly smiled at him, at the last second keeping her professional veneer just to mess with him a bit.

"Can I help you, sir?"

His grin widened and she raised an eyebrow as he scanned her body slowly and deliberately,

"Depends. Do you work here?"

"No, I'm just borrowing the apron," She dead-panned, "Yeah, I do. Today was my first day."

He shook his head,

"Why are you turning up everywhere I go? Are you stalking me or something?

"Yes." She replied.

"Well, then. You're lucky you're pretty 'cuz otherwise I'd have to file charges.

"Yay," She smiled, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I come here every day for lunch."

Marie blinked at him, "You come to a bakery for lunch?"

"Yup." He nodded.

"Every day?"

"Yup." He nodded again.

"Damn. I liked this job, too."

"Huh?"

"Now I have to quit. I can't put up with you everyday."

"Ha. Ha. Well, if you don't get to work soon you'll be fired before you get the chance. Come on, lady." He pretended to be annoyed. Not very well, she thought.

"Okay, okay. What' s your order, sir?"

"Chocolate eclair and a slice of apple pie, please. For here."

"That's your lunch?"

"How many times must we go over this? Yes. The eclair's mine, the pie's for a friend."

"Ohh, so much better." She turned and began to get his order together.

"I'm glad you agree. You should join me."

"Did you just tell me I should get back to work? Price's 4.75."

He pulled out the money and handed it to her, "Don't you have a break? It's noon."

"Yeah, I guess." She glanced in the back as if unsure and tore off his receipt.

He pointed to the bakery case, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm not hungry."

"Why do you always say that?"

"Do I?"

"Pick something." He demanded.

"Okay, then." She scanned the items and their prices.

"Don't just get the cheapest thing to be polite."

She raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't going too. I was going to pick the most expensive thing there."

He chuckled and she grabbed a piece of Mud Pie topped with whipped cream and, who woulda thought, hot fudge.

"There, happy?"

"Estatic." He pulled out his wallet again and gave her the money to cover it. She took off her apron and they made their way to a table.

Her boss had to remind her three times to come back to work. His boss lectured him when he got back to work, 30 minutes late.

End Part Four.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Not Another Cliche Love Story! Part 5.

Fandom: X-Men movieverse

Characters: ensemble

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU, Ryro. Probably will be funny, not angsty and most likely a little cliche.

Author's Notes: Parts will probably be very short.

Marie unlocked the door to her apartment and entered, unable to keep the stupid grin off her face. She sat the brown paper bag she was carrying on the kitchen counter and began to empty it. It contained what she planned on having for lunch, a peanut butter & jelly sandwich and a bag of potato chips, and the leftovers of her pie. They'd agreed, a month ago when they first had lunch together, that he'd buy them dessert and drinks and she'd bring sandwiches and chips so that it was somewhat healthier. Well, she'd agreed and he'd just stared at her. The small part of her that sounded like her mom told her 'she shouldn't have dessert at lunch and it was unhealthy', but if she could get free pie then by god she would take it! Today she'd only eaten the pie. The newest employee, Jean, was... eager, to say the least. She'd accidentally spilled a soda all over her sandwich. But the woman had seemed to be nice. She smiled and, shaking her head, made her way back into the living room. She glanced through the mail,

"Junk, bill, ad, junk, bill, bill. Yay."

She dropped it back on the table and made her way into her bedroom and her closet. It wasn't one of those walk-in closets that seemed so popular but it held all of her clothes, although her shoes had needed another home. She pulled out a little red dress and laid it on her bed, barely able to not jump up and down. John had - finally - asked her out on a actual date. It was for tonight, dinner at a restaurant he wouldn't tell her the name of, said he couldn't pronounce it, but had given her directions too. She was, obviously, excited.

She grabbed a pair of strappy black heels and tossed them next to the dress, staring at it for a second. She'd never worn it before, never found the occasion but John had said the place was fancy and it was a 'knock-out,' as Kitty said, dress. It was a gift from Kitty a few years back, which explained the color. It was a stunning red ruched halter dress with an empire waist marked by lace trim. The skirt fell in small waves just above her knees. She glanced at the clock, wondering how she'd make to 6, as she walked into her bathroom.

John paced back and forth in his living room anxiously. It was an hour 'til he had to met her at the restaurant. It was a small, fancy but not overly so, Italian place called Giovanna's after the owner's wife. He wasn't nervous, or at least he wouldn't admit he was, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. What if she didn't like Italian food? What if she didn't like Italian people? What if she liked to eat Italian people? At the last thought, he shook his head. He needed a drink.

Marie glanced at the clock for the fifth time in as many minutes and she pulled her left shoe on over her stockings, fighting to buckle it.

John ran his hand through his hair, roughly, jingling his keys with his other hand. It was 7:59, they were meeting at 8:30, and, even though it'd only take him fifteen minutes to get there, he was leaving at exactly 8.

Marie swallowed the last of her water and stole another glance at the clock. Finally! She grabbed her coat, had it on and was out the door before the annoying coo-coo clock her grandmother gave her had stopped chiming.

John rushed out the door, leaving it banging open behind him, which was considerably lucky considering he'd left his keys, his coat, and quite possibly his sanity inside. He ran back in, grabbed his keys and coat, and left again, barely closing the door behind himself.

They got there at exactly the same time, ending up parked next to each other. They sat in their cars, waiting for 8:30, for about 5 minutes before noticing each other. Marie gave a little wave, fighting a blush, and John rolled down his window, beckoning for her to do the same. After she did, he spoke,

"Hi."

"Hi." she replied.

"You're here early." He remarked."

"So are you."

"Hey!" A busboy, who looked more like he should be a bouncer, came out the back door and yelled at them, "No loitering!!"

John waved at him,

"I guess we should go in."

"Yeah."

"We'll have to wait to eat though, the reservation's not 'til 8:30."

"I know." She climbed out of her car and crossed her arms against the cold, fidgeting.

"This is awkward." He said, as they made their way inside.

"Yeah." She repeated.

They stood behind a bunch of other people and stared at the floor. Marie watched as a couple waitresses walked past John, who was facing the door, away from them. One was obviously going on a cigarette break anbd the other, looking hurried, was carrying what looked like a bowl of whipped cream.

John turned at the last second, the waitress tripped, and it became a bowl of whipped cream attached to John's face. Marie giggled at first but before a minute had passed she was full-out, stomach cramps, laughong. He removed the bowl from his face and took the rag from the waitress. Marie's laughing slowed and she smailed at him, eyes twinkling mischievously,

"You're wasting perfectly good whipped cream."

He looked at her, with his face half-covered in whipped cream and scooped some into his hand, crossing swiftly yo her and smearing it over her face as a man would if he were preparing to shave. She looked like Santa Claus. She smiled at him again, wider, and licked her lips, getting a good bit of whipped cream off her face,

"Yummy."

He rolled his eyes.

The waitress returned, apologized again, and then, despite them telling her they had a reservation and could wait, seated them, ahead of everyone else.

Marie sat down, smoothing her dress out, and unfolded her menu across the table.

"So, do you come to this restaurant often?"

"I've actually never been here before."

"Wow."

"WHy is that wow-worthy?"

"You just seem to like to eat out alot, that's all."

"Only if I'm in good company."

She blushed and looked down at her menu,

"What are you going to get?"

"I'm going to stick with a classic: spaghetti and meat balls. You?"

'Lasagna, with garlic bread."

"Yum."

Marie was about to say something when a loud clattering came from behind her. She turned to see what it was and could barely hold back a laugh. That poor waitress had tripped again and it looked like this time she was carrying 2 cups of coffee. Ouch.

"Well, looks like the girl's gonna be out of a job soon."

"Yeah. Aren't you glad all you got was a face full of whipped cream?"

"Yup."

"This food is fantastic."

"Yes, it is. We'll have to come here more often."

"We will." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and the only sound at their table for a few minutes was silverware clinking together until the waitress practically ran past their table in tears.

Marie entered her apartment that, at 10 p.m, to the sound of the telephone ringing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She grumbled good-naturedly, still floating, both from the date and the good night kiss she's just received. She dropped her purse and coat over the back of the couch on her way to the phone. As she pressed talk, she noticed the message light blinking.

'15 messages,' she thought to herself, 'I'm popular tonight.'

"Marie, thank god! I've been trying to get ahold of you since 9 o'clock. Where have you been?"

"I was on a date, Mom. What's so important?"

"Oh, you were? What fine timing you have, my dear." Her mother's voice dripped sarcasm. Something big must've happened, her mother 'didn't approve' of sarcasm, unless it suited her.

"Mom..."

"Well, I want to hear more about this date of yours later but right now, we have more important things to talk about. Your father had a stroke."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Not Another Cliche Love Story! Part Six

Fandom: X-Men movieverse

Characters: ensemble

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU, Ryro. Probably will be funny, not angsty and most likely a little cliche.

Author's Notes: Parts will probably be very short.

Marie froze,

"What?"

"Your father had a stroke," Mrs. D'Ancanto repeated, "He's stable now and the doctor says he's going to be fine. It's his blood pressure, they said, so he'll have to lay off certain foods, alcohol and such."

"He's going to hate that."

"I know. He'll just have to deal with it, though. So close to Thanksgiving too."

"Yeah."

"Are you still coming down?"

"Of course."

"Oh, I just had the greatest idea!," her mom squealed.

"What's that?" Marie asked, not really wanting to know. Her mom's great ideas were never good.

"You should bring your boyfriend with you for Thanksgiving. It'll be the perfect chance for us to meet him. We'll pay for him to come, if it's a problem. He can stay in the spare bedroom."

"Mom, I can't..." Typical, Marie thought.

"Well, why not? I highly doubt he's planning on visiting his parents. Young people these days. Besides, at this rate we'll never see you settled down and who knows how much longer we have anyways? Especially your father. Don't you think he'd like to meet the man you're seeing? Honestly, Marie. Are you embarrassed of us?"

"No, Mom."

"Are you embarrassed of him?"

"No."

"Then I don't see why you can't bring him to dinner. I won't take no for an answer, Marie. "

"I'll ask him. That's all I'm promising though."

"Fine, dear. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, mom. Keep me updated about Dad."

John rang the service bell, as was tradition, and, when no 'Just a second' came from the back, he looked around. Where was she?

"Hey." Marie greeted him, stepping out from the back room and making him jump.

"Oh, hello. I was just looking for you."

"I had to get something from the back."

"So, what are we having for lunch today?"

"Oh, god! I completely forgot to grab it."

"Looks like a pie day, then."

She didn't answer, busily restocking one of the donut containers.

"Marie, is everything okay?"

"No, not really. When I got home last night my mom called. My dad had a stroke. He's okay now, he just has to cut down on certain foods but then my mom kinda guilt-tripped me into doing something that I feel awkward doing."

"Oh. That sucks."

"Yeah."

She grabbed a couple slices of apple pie and they took seats at their usual table. Normally, she would've basked a little in the fact that they had a usual table but, needless to say, today she was a tad bit preoccupied.

"So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Okay, let me get this straight: Your mother, upon hearing that we had a date, insisted that you invite me over for Thanksgiving."

"In Mississippi."

"Right. In Mississippi. You know, I've never been to Mississippi."

"I only told her I'd ask. If you've got other plans, it's okay. You're probably going to see your parents."

"Nope, no other plans. Actually, I haven't spoken to my parents for a little while."

"Oh. Okay. But you should know my family... Well, I'll give you a crash-course in surviving a D'Ancanto Family Dinner. Hopefully that'll be enough."

"Oookay."

"Right. I have to get back to work but, " she scribbled her adress on his receipt, "Come here tonight at 6 and I'll give you that crash course."

"Alright," John barely had time to respond before she'd shoved the paper at him and left, "I'll see you then."

He shook his head.

Marie hurried into her apartment. It was 5:30 and she really needed to clean up, not to mention make dinner. John was going to be here in less then a half an hour and she was in full-out-panic mode. She rushed in, hanging up her coat and grabbing random things that had accumulated around the living room, shoving them into the hall closet. She walked into the kitchen and begun to pull out ingredients. She'd sat the chicken out that morning, although the crash course idea hadn't been planned, and was glad to see it was completely thawed. Time to start the somewhat famous BBQ chicken, which had only made someone sick once and was not her fault. She was also making broccoli with cheese sauce and baked potatoes. She was hungry already.

When the doorbell rang, the chicken was in the oven, broccoli was on the stove and the potatoes were... well, just sitting there.

"Come in." She called, cranking the heat up on the broccoli's burner.

John obliged, stepping in the door and looking around.

"Something smells good."

"Thanks," she replied as he walked into the kitchen, "How do you like your baked potato?"

"Cooked."

"Ha-ha. For that, you get to make it yourself."

"Oh, the horror." He rolled his eyes.

They worked in silence for a few minutes, until the timer for the chicken went off. Marie pulled it out and poured a little more BBQ sauce on top before setting it in the center of the dining room table, on a heating pad. She covered it to keep it warm while she made her baked potato and finished the broccoli. John washed his hands then made his way into the dining room to wait.

About three minutes later, they were both seared at the table, serving themselves. Marie spoke first,

"So, ready for your training?"

"Sure."

"Okay. First, a basic overview of what to expect. My mom will try to be your best friend, my dad will ignore you 'til the dinner, get drunk before hand and then question you mercilessly. My sister's fiance will try to 'censure' my dad and that's just before dessert. My mom and dad will fight viciously. That'll be one night you don't want to be in my house, trust me."

"They fight all night long?"

"Oh, no. It's not the fighting, it's the making up. That's why I love hotel rooms."

"Ookay."

"My best advice is to talk as little as possible during dinner."

"I can do that."

"You're not going to make it."

End Part 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Not Another Cliche Love Story! Part 7.

Fandom: X-Men movieverse

Characters: ensemble

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU, Ryro. Probably will be funny, not angsty and most likely a little cliche.

Author's Notes: Parts will probably be very short.

Marie knocked on the door of her parents' home. It was friday, the day before thanksgiving, and they'd just arrived. She was dreading this but John didn't seem nervous at all. He just stood there, right behind her, hands in his pocket and humming. For Gods' Sake's, he was humming. Well, at the very least, Thanksgiving dinner would be amusing. Afterwards, she'd probably never see John again but at least it'd be amusing.

Mrs. D'Ancanto opened the door, beaming when she saw her daughter.

"Marie! Oh, it's soo good to see you," Her mother hugged her and then, in typical Mom fashion, held her out at arms length, "You look thin. Have you been eating?"

At the last remark, John chuckled, remembering all the times she'd said she wasn't hungry and unintentionally drawing the older woman's attention to himself.

"Oh, my. I completely forgot about you bringing your friend, Marie. You must be... You know, I don't think you told me his name, sweets."

"John. My name's John." He smiled at her, resting his hand lightly on the small of her daughter's back.

"Well, John, it's nice to meet you. Come on, now. No need to stand outside and talk. Come in, come in."

Mrs. D'Ancanto turned and headed in. Before following, Marie turned back to him and mouthed I'm sorry. He merely chuckled again and, after picking up his suitcase, took hers from her.

'Well, this is our home. I'm sure Marie will give you the full tour later but for now, how about you get settled. Darling, show him where the guest bedroom is. You two unpack and then we'll have lunch. Get to know each other a bit more, hmmm?" Not waiting for an answer, Mrs. D'Ancanto turned and bustled into another room.

Marie grabbed her bag back from him and, hurrying so he couldn't take it back again, headed down the hallway.

"Come on, John. The sooner you unpack the sooner you can 'get to know' my mom."

He followed her, choosing not to point out the --potential pervertedness of that statement

"This," she pointed to the last door on the left, "is your room. And if you need anything, and by anything I don't mean any late night 'booty-calls', my room is right next to yours. Let me know when you're done unpacking."

Bunnies Bunnies Bunnies Bunnies Bunnies Bunnies Bunnies Bunnies Bunnies Bunnies Bunnies Bunnies

John leaned against the doorway of Marie's room, watching her dig through her suitcase for something.

"So, your mom mentioned a grand tour?"

"Yeah, just a second. Come in here and close the door."

He obliged, "What are you looking for?"

"I'm not looking for anything. I'm just replenishing my secret junkfood stash. Trust me, we'll need it."

"Secret stash?" He raised an eyebrow.

She stuck her head under bed, coming out a second later with what was either a mini-crowbar or a bent flat-head screwdriver.

"Yes. You see, every year around Thanksgiving my mom goes on a health food kick. It usually ends shortly before Christmas. This year, though, it'll probably be even worse because of the stroke. And every year, I survive by my secret junk food stash, since I was old enough to go to the store by myself." She used the mini-crowbar/bent-screwdriver thing to pry up a floorboard and emptied a small grocery store bag into the small bow-like crevice beneath. Candy bards and other junk food staples spilled out and she swiftly packed them into the space before lowering the board.

"Interesting."

"You'll be thankful for it by the time the weekend's over, trust me. Now, how about that grand tour." She stood to leave but as soon as she'd reached the doorway, she turned back to him, "Oh, by the way, you're sworn to secrecy about that, okay?"

He nodded, feigning seriousness.

She turned, leading him back into the living room.

"Okay, The Grand Tour. This is the living room. That is the kitchen/dining room," She pointed through a lare picture window, and that way are the bedrooms and bathroom. My sister and her fiance and their kid will be here sometime tonight. My younger brother lives here, he's 17, but god knows where he is." She rolled her eyes.

"Who's up for lunch?" Her mother poked her head through the picture window that visually connected the living room and the kitchen.

Giraffe Giraffe Giraffe Giraffe Giraffe Giraffe Giraffe Giraffe Giraffe Giraffe Giraffe Giraffe Giraffe Giraffe Giraffe

Marie's sister arrived at around seven. They knew they were there before they even knocked, the couple was arguing so loud.

Fake smile securely in place, Marie's mother, Sarah, rose to answer the door. Don, Marie's father, exclaimed check from the other side of the room where he and Marie were playing chess.

A woman, who looked a lot like Marie except that she was heavily pregnant, struggled into the living room carrying a suitcase and a toddler. A man, who looked stressed-out, pale and sweaty, followed her, carrying two suitcases and a smaller bag under his arm. As soon as they got into the living room, the man dropped the bags and practically collapsed into a chair. John distinctly heard Mr. D'Ancanto mutter something about a wimp under his breath. Marie stood and turned, holding her arms out to the little girl still in her mother's arms, who stopped sucking her thumb when she saw Marie.

"Hey, sugar. How's my little marshmallow doing?"

The toddler practically jumped at Marie, shouting excitedly.

"Awuntie 'Rie!"

Marie plopped down on the couch next to John, the little girl on her lap.

"Marshmallow, this is my friend, John. Can you say hi to him? John, this is our little 'Lizabeth." Elizabeth waved slightly at John before sticking her thumb back in her mouth and her face in Marie's neck.

"Aww, marshmallow's tired."

John nudged Marie with his elbow,

"So, who's who?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. The woman is my sister, Julianne, and the man is her fiance, Peter. Elixabeth and the unborn baby are his. It's a funny story actually. The first time she got pregnant was just after they got engaged and she wanted to wait until after the baby was born so she owuldn't be fat. After this one was born, they atrted planning the wedding again and then, about 2 monthes before it she found out she was pregnant again. They've been engaged for about three years now."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wait 'til you meet my brother."

The conversation lulled as the sleeping girl let out a snore.

End Part 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Not Another Cliche Love Story! Part 8.

Fandom: X-Men movieverse

Characters: ensemble

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU, Ryro. Probably will be funny, not angsty and most likely a little cliche.

Author's Notes: Parts will probably be very short.

Marie bounced into the kitchen in a set of old flannel pajamas and sat down at the breakfast counter.

"Good morning!" she chirped.

Her sister gave her a dirty look.

"Do you mind? We were in the middle of a conversation."

"Oh, Melissa, hush. She's your sister, why are you so secretive with her? You two used to be so close when you were little." The girls exchanged bemused looks. They'd never been close. Mrs. D'Ancanto turned to her younger daughter, "Missy's worried that Peter's having an affair. They haven't had sex in three monthes."

Elizabeth groaned, burying her face in her hands to hide the unavoidable, infamous D'Ancanto blush. Marie held back a laugh, changing the subject.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon. It should be ready in about an hour."

Marie nodded and started to leave the kitchen, turning back at the door.

"Oh, by the way, 'Missy," her sister hated being calling that, "The reason you haven't gotten any in 3 monthes is 'cuz you're fat!" She scambered up to her room to get a shower, glad that she had a sister who didn't take comments like that seriously, even when she was pregnant. She had big plans today, before dinner. Marie had her own Thanksgiving tradition to attend to. Every year, she'd have a picnic lunch, among a few other things. This year, though, she's have company. She couldn't wait to see what John thought of it.

A half an hour later, Marie, fully dressed, knocked on John's door. He opened it a moment later, still in his pajamas - a pair of boxer shirts which made her very happy - and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. If he honestly though she wouldn't say anything about elmo boxers, he was nuts. She'd save it 'til later though.

"Good morning, sleeepyhead."

"Huh?" Clearly he wasn't that articulate first thing in the morning. Or at ten o'clock. Looked good, though.

"Come on, sugar, get dressed. We've got plans today and we're leaving at exactly 11 o clock, which is about 45 minutes from now. Breakfast'll be done in about 10 minutes so you really have to hurry up if you want anything to eat." She spun on her toe and left, leaving him confused and only slightly more awake then before. He turned and picked up his suitcase to get dressed.

He arrived in the kitchen right as Mrs. D'Ancanto yelled that it was time for breakfast. The, familar to Marie, not to him, sound of stampeding feet began as a teenage boy John hadn't been introduced to yet and the little girl whose name he'd forgotten rushed in. Mr. D'Ancanto and the pale guy were nowhere to be seen. Maybe Mr. D'Ancanto killed him. Marie turned to him and smiled.

"Hurry up and eat, you're going to have to change afterwards."

"What? Why?"

"You can't wear that where we're going. Relax, you'll have time to change again for dinner.

"Okay, where are we?"

"We're at the Clarke turkey farm."

"Isn't it a little late to be buying a turkey?"

"I'm not buying a turkey. I'm setting them free."

"What?"

"Every year, before the Clarkes check on their turkeys at 10, I set them free. When I was a teenager, my best friend and I decided that we should give some of the turkeys a reason to be thankful."

"So, we're freeing the turkeys?"

"Yup." She climbed over the Clarkes' wooden fence and sprinted for what John assumed was the turkey hous. Was that what it was called? Shaking his head, he followed.

"We've only got 15 minutes so be quick."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Shut the front door." He did and she opened a small, turkey-sized door he hadn't even noticed in the back. "Now, just start opening the cages and shooing them out the back door."

After almost ten minutes, they were done and Marie beckoned for him to head out the human-sized back door. After they were out the door and over the fence, Marie raised an invisible glass and said cheers.

"Now what?" John asked.

"Now we go shopping."

As they walked into the grocery store, John marveled once again at how small the town was. You could walk from Marie's home to the turkey farm, free the turkeys and then walk to the grocery in under a half an hour.

"Grab a basket and follow me."

She headed straight down the dessert aisle and pulled 3 pumpkin pies out, placing them in the basket he held.

"Who are they for?"

"One's for Ms. Mia, who used to teach up at the highschool but she's stuck in a wheel chair now. I spent alot of my free time as a teen over her house with a friend of mine. One's for my best friend's mother and one's for us." She tossed a loaf of bread into the basket and headed towards the deli. She ordered a quarter pound each of cheese, ham and turkey and then put them into the basket as well.

"What's the rest of this?"

"Our lunch. We've got sandwiches, we need drinks..."

She sat 2 16oz pepsis in the basket,

"...chips..."

In went 2 containers od pringles, cheese and sourcream & onion.

"...napkins..."

The plain white kind obviously weren't good enough. She tossed in, nearly missing, a set of star-spangled napkins in.

"...and dessert is-"

"I thought one of the pumpkin pies was for us?"

"No, that's for tonight. We're having... chocolate pudding and whipped cream."

It turned out that the two women who recieved pies lived next door on either side of Marie's parents. She went in by herself, and wa out again in five minutes.

"So, now we go home?"

"No, now we eat lunch."

"Oh. Okay. I'll just follow you."

She headed around the back yard and down the hill to a creek with a wooden plank bridge over it. She took a seat on the grassy bank a few feet up and set the grocery bags down.

"Go ahead and make your sandwich."

They ate for about 30 minutes, mostly in silence, Marie seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"So, what else do you have planned for today?"

"Oh, my traditions are done now. We can do whatever you want."

"What do you normally do?"

"Normally? I just kinda drift, walk around town, catch up and all."

"Well, let's do that."

She miled at him and stood, brushing off the back of her jeans.

"Alright. Let's clean up and we'll go."

End Part 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Not Another Cliche Love Story! Part 9.

Fandom: X-Men movieverse

Characters: ensemble

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU, Ryro. Probably will be funny, not angsty and most likely a little cliche.

Author's Notes: Parts will probably be very short.

**THE DINNER**

John glanced around the table. His Thanksgiving dinners at home had been at his grandmother's house, and very stiff and formal. No one talked other then small 'pass the butters' and the before dinner polite, catch-up small talk. This, however, this was anything but stiff and formal.

Elizabeth (Marie's sister) was glaring, somehow, at both her fiance, her mother - who seemed either oblivous or was used to it - and anyone else who talked to her. Marie's little brother, who'd left the room when she tried to introduce them, was glaring at his plate. Peter looked confused, Mrs. D'Ancanto looked happy, and Mr. D'Ancanto looked bored. Come to think of it, that was how Mr. D'Ancanto almost always looked. Everyone bowed their heads and John, who'd noted another difference between his family and hers, decided to mess with Marie a little. She was so nervous about this dinner. While everyone had their heads down and their eyes closed, he picked up a green bean - lucky bean - and, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, dropped it into her shirt in the center. She looked up at him quickly but everyone'd finished praying and started eating, which prevented her from saying anything. He pulled him arms back and picked up a kernel of corn. If he was lucky, he might get to see that food again later.

He'd managed to get in a small piece of carrot, 2 green beans and 4 corn kernels down her shirt before any conversations started. Mr. D'Ancanto, surprisingly, was the first to speak.

"So, John. Are you sleeping with my daughter yet?"

John choked on his bite of mashed potatoes and withdraw his hand, along with the 2nd small piece of carrot, from her shoulders, looking at Marie for instruction. They hadn't slept together yet but they'd actually gotten really really close and he needed to stop thinking about that now. Marie paled and Peter blushed.

"Dad, are you entirely sure that's an appropriate subject for dinner?" He nodded towards 'Lizabeth, who'd taken to running aroung the table. Melissa rested her head in her hands.

"You think it's not? Well, alright then, Peter, how many times do you plan on knocking up my daughter before you actually marry her?"

"Not any more, actually, Dad, because the engagement is off!" The older sister stood, threw her napkin down and stormed out. Peter followed, now pale and shaking.

"So, John, you never answered my question."

"Uh, no sir."

"No, you didn't answer my question or no, you aren't doing the deed with my sweeter, younger daughter?"

"No to both, sir."

The man nodded.

"And how long have you been seeing each other?"

"A month, sir."

"Damnit, boy, stop calling me sir. And relac you're not being graded. So you've been dating for a month but you're not riding the hobbyhorse?"

"That's right." John didn't think he'd ever been more uncomfortable in his life.

"Is that normal?"

"I don't know."

"Are you a virgin?"

John choked on pure air this time, Marie muttering a mantra of 'I'm sorry' next to him.

"Are you a virgin?" Mr. D'Ancanto emphasized each word.

"No."

"Then you should know if it's normal or not."

"I guess."

"So is it normal?"

"I think normal is different for each couple."

"Really? Good for you, boy, you've actually got a pair."

"Thanks."

"I don't think it's normal though. Her mom and I did it on the first date."

"Uhhh.. Oh-okay."

Marie started laughing out loud. "Daddy, there are some things I - we - just don't want to know."

"Well, why not? Everybody has sex at one point or another."

"Not true, Dad. Nuns don't. Neither do monks." The 17 yr old boy finally spoke and even smiled at Marie. marie leaned over to whisper,

"He lives on technicalities."

"Don, sweetheart, I don't think that's any of our business and I'm sure they don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I'm not saying it's a bad thing just that I think it's different."

"Maybe thay're waiting for marriage."

"No one waits for marriage anymore."

"Some people do-" interjected the boy.

"Thanks." Marie beckoned to John to stand up and they made their way out of the dining room. She looked at him and burst into giggles.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's my dad's test. If a guy can talk about sex or stand up for themselves, they pass. Relax, he likes you."

"Would he've if I'd said how far we have went?"

"Probably not." She smiled at him.

"Honesty to a certain extent, got it."

End Part 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Not Another Cliche Love Story! Part 10.

Fandom: X-Men movieverse

Characters: ensemble

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU, Ryro. Probably will be funny, not angsty and most likely a little cliche.

Author's Notes: Parts will probably be very short.

This is it, guys. Last part and it's really really short. Enjoy.

John stood off to the side as Marie said goodbye to her parents. She hugged her mother and shook her dad's hand, laughing. Elizabeth ran into the kitchen, crying.

" Come on, 'Lizabeth, sweethart, I have to go home. Aren't you going to say goodbye to me?"

Marie followed the small girl into the kitchen, leaving John in the living room. Mrs. D'Ancanto turned to talk to Marie's sister but her father walked over to him.

"I like you, kid. You've got guts but, if you ever hurt her..."

"I know."

"Good. I hope we see you back here again."

John loaded the bags into the trunk of car quickly and hopped in the front seat.

As they drove off, Marie turned to look at him.

"If we made it through that, we can make it through anything."

The End


End file.
